Pemilik Hati
by Visele
Summary: "Dia tidur ya?" / "Yah, begitulah. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya tapi percuma. Kurosaki-kun sepertinya begitu lelah, jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya tidur sebentar." / "Kita harus membangunkannya, Inoue." / "Tapi…"/


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Pemilik Hati**

…

* * *

Gadis berambut jingga kecoklatan itu mempercepat laju langkahnya di koridor sekolah yang mulai lengang sebab sebagian besar penghuninya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang melambai-lambai seiring gerakan kakinya yang semakin cepat. Gadis bernama lengkap Inoue Orihime itu takut terlambat. Takut laki-laki pujaannya menunggu terlalu lama.

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas yang di atas pintunya terdapat tulisan XI-3. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam sebelum membuka pintu geser di depannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, ng… Kurosaki-_kun_?"

Orihime mengedarkan matanya mencari keberadaan laki-laki jangkung berambut jingga dan menemukannya tertidur di kursi paling belakang di sebelah jendela kaca. Perlahan Orihime melangkahkan kakinya mendekati laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu tertidur dengan menempelkan pipi kirinya di atas sepasang lengannya yang berfungsi sebagai bantal di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan damai disertai sebuah senyum dalam tidurnya.

"Siapa yang sedang kau mimpikan, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Orihime pelan. Pelan dibelainya rambut sewarna matahari tenggelam itu.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?" Panggilnya. Namun, laki-laki yang memiliki nama seperti nama buah, Ichigo, itu tidak bereaksi.

"Kurosaki-_kun_!" Orihime menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya dan mengguncang pelan tubuh Ichigo. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Akhirnya Orihime menyerah untuk membangunkan Ichigo. Gadis itu memutuskan membiarkan laki-laki itu tidur sebentar lagi. Toh, membeli perlengkapan dekorasi untuk persiapan festival seni bisa ditunda satu atau dua jam.

Orihime duduk di kursi di sebelah Ichigo. Memandangi wajah tidur Ichigo. Wajah laki-laki yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal pertemuan mereka di pendaftaran siswa baru Smu Karakura dan sudah satu setengah tahun sejak hari itu. Namun, Orihime masih menyimpan rasa untuk Ichigo. Rasa cinta yang tidak pernah terucap karena ia begitu takut untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada sang pujaan hati.

"Ah, maaf aku terlambat."

Orihime menoleh ke arah suara. Di ambang pintu dilihatnya seorang gadis berdiri. Gadis mungil yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu yang kini mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kuchiki-_san_?"

Orihime sedikit bingung kenapa siswi baru di kelasnya itu juga datang.

"Aku dimintai tolong oleh si jeruk ini untuk menemaninya belanja perlengkapan dekorasi untuk festival seni." Jelas gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Dia tidur ya?" Rukia menunjuk Ichigo yang masih nyaman di alam mimpinya. Sepertinya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya tapi percuma. Kurosaki-_kun _sepertinya begitu lelah, jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya tidur sebentar." Jawab Orihime.

"Benarkah?" Rukia memandangi Ichigo. Di bibir gadis itu muncul sebuah senyum lembut.

Orihime tidak bisa mengartikan senyuman itu. Ia hanya bisa menduga. Mungkinkah Rukia juga menyukai Ichigo seperti dirinya?

"Kita harus membangunkannya, Inoue." Ujar Rukia.

"Tapi…"

"Bisa sampai malam kalau menunggunya si jeruk ini bangun. Lagipula kita masih harus pergi belanja, kalau menunggu si jeruk ini bangun sendiri bisa-bisa toko-toko yang menjual dekorasi sudah tutup." Kata Rukia.

Orihime tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya diam dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia untuk membangunkan Ichigo. Mungkin gadis itu akan memukul kepala Ichigo atau menendang kaki laki-laki itu, bukankah selama ini gadis itu memang selalu bertindak kasar pada Ichigo.

"Maaf ya, Ichigo."

Orihime terkejut mendengar bisikan lembut yang Rukia bisikan di telinga Ichigo. Matanya tak lepas dari apa yang dilakukan Rukia.

Rukia membelai lembut pipi kanan Ichigo. Dan kembali berbisik di telinga Ichigo. "Ichigo, kau harus bangun sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan pulang duluan."

Dan tangan Ichigo bergerak meraih lengan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Rukia. Senyum senang karena berhasil membangunkan Ichigo.

Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata Ichigo membuka, menampakkan sepasang mata coklat.

"Hoam… Kau lama sekali, Rukia." Kata Ichigo sembari meluruskan tulang belakangnya dan memijat pelan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku akibat posisi tidurnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Kau sendiri membuat Inoue menunggu lama karena kau tertidur disaat seharusnya kau bangun dan pergi belanja, dasar jeruk pemalas!"

"Berhenti memanggilku jeruk!" Protes Ichigo.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Stroberi?"

"Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan arti namaku padamu, Rukia. Dari kanji _Ichi _ (一) yang berarti satu dan kanji _go _(護) yang berarti pelindung. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan stroberi."

"Terserahlah. Yang penting sekarang bangun dan minta maaf pada Inoue karena kau sudah membuatnya menunggu lama." Perintah Rukia.

"Tidak usah kau suruh pun aku pasti akan minta maaf," gerutu Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh pada Orihime yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam melihat interaksi Ichigo dan Rukia. "Maaf, Inoue. Aku tadi ketiduran." Ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-_kun._" Sahut Orihime.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ichigo. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, kalau tidak kita bisa kemalaman."

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku," protes Rukia.

"Siapa pun yang mengatakannya sama saja," sahut Ichigo seraya berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu diikuti Rukia di belakangnya.

Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh pada Orihime yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak ikut, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh, iya."

Orihime pun berdiri dan melangkah mengikuti Ichigo dan Rukia. Sedikit menjaga jarak dari kedua teman sekelasnya itu, yang sepertinya kembali terlibat perang mulut. Kali ini entah tentang apa Orihime tidak memerhatikan.

Orihime menghela napas, melihat apa yang ada di depannya kini, ia pun mengerti. Sepertinya perasaannya memang harus tersimpan selamanya di hatinya. Karena ternyata laki-laki yang disukainya sudah menyerahkan hatinya pada gadis lain. Kuchiki Rukia lah pemilik hati Kurosaki Ichigo.

…

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya. Apa kabar kalian? Saya di sini sedang tersiksa dengan batuk yang begitu bandel, yang sudah berhari-hari belum sembuh juga _

Kali ini saya membuat sebuah fic super pendek, yang saya ragu apa masih bisa disebut fic *_* Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review ya,,, Terima kasih….

See ya!

Ann *_*


End file.
